


Poetry Collection

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf, Gen, Poetry, Wish, blind, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Sound - First poetry I made during high school<br/>Freefall - a short poem<br/>Wish - a short poem<br/>Flight - Flying is nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Sound - First poetry I made during high school

Vision And Sound...

Can you see the difference?

Between darkness and light?

From someone who's blind?

And a person with sight?

Can you hear the winds?

The soft flutter of clothing?

The fast rhythm of music?

The bells softly ringing?

How can the blind not see?

And the deaf not hear?

When everything is free?

And nothing to fear?

But of course they cannot...

They use their touch,

but it isn't enough...

No colours to smell

or sounds to feel...

When one's eyes or ears do not heal...

It is a pity yet still they smile...

Even though just for a while...

They laugh with joy and happiness...

And hearts filled with tenderness...


	2. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Sound - First poetry I made during high school  
> Freefall - a short poem  
> 

Free Fall

Free falling through the sky, my eyes open wide.

I fall past clouds and birds with nothing to hide. 

I spread my arms, feeling the coldness of the air touch my skin. 

And when I close my eyes, I imagine myself as a dragon, with open wings. 

Hovering and flapping and soaring through the air.

But once I open my eyes, the spell has been broken

I am once again human, nose, ears and hair.

It may seem negative to some, but that split second of imagination.

Is all that we need to keep up our motivation.


	3. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Sound - First poetry I made during high school  
> Freefall - a short poem  
> Wish - a short poem

Wish

I wish I was a bird, free flying through the winds.

Feeling the small breeze and spreading my wings.

I wish I could fly, as high as the highest sky.

And touch the clouds and feel the breeze sigh.

I wish there'd be no gravity to pull me down.

And only air, wind, breeze to push me up.

I wish, oh the wish.

Is only a wish that could never be.


End file.
